


Sanctified

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: M/M, Toilet Boy Trent, Watersports, dont read if piss makes you squemish or whatever, this is gonna be gross to a lot of people sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Trent will do anything for him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> me 4 days ago: I'm not gonna write this lmao  
> me right now: I am a beacon of sin and disgrace, it's fine :-)
> 
> Holy shit, like... I don't even know. I'm more awful than usual with this one. Go yell at my enabler Marina for this. Don't tell me I'm gross, I know honey. I know.
> 
> Also this is kinda short I might write another one along these lines even though literally no one wants that.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> Title from the NIN song

Trent shifted a little uncomfortably on the couch. He could hear Manson snicker a little as he watched him from the doorway.

“Comfortable?” He asked.

Trent just flipped him off without looking, trying to focus on whatever the hell was on MTV right now.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Manson mockingly cooed, walking towards where Trent was seated.

He kneeled behind the couch, resting his head on the back, next to Trent’s.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fuck off”

“That’s not an emotion”

“It is to me”

Manson just breathed a laugh at this.

“Come on” He said rising back onto his feet.

Trent sighed a little and stood up, following him to the bathroom.

Trent did his best to look dissatisfied and annoyed, knowing it would get under Manson’s skin. 

Trent stood in front of the counter and Manson approached him from behind. He gently grabbed Trent’s hair and started to bend him over. Trent let out a disenchanted sigh.

Manson smiled a little sadistically before moving closer to Trent’s face.

“Don’t act like this is a chore,” He said lowly.

He tugged a on Trent’s hips, repositioning his ass and roughly pulled the back of his pants down.

He could see the black plastic top of the plug and pressed it with his palm. Trent let out a short breath and Manson laughed a little louder this time.

He slowly slid the plug out and set it on the counter. Manson was unzipping his pants now, freeing his dick and positioning himself over Trent’s gaping hole. His hand was still pressing Trent’s face into the marble countertop a little uncomfortably as he started to release his bladder. 

Trent squirmed a little upon feeling the liquid start to run inside of him.

“Stay still,” Manson growled, shoving Trent’s face a little harder into the counter.

Trent let out a low whine, chewing at his finger and trying to resist the urge to push himself back onto Manson’s dick.

After a few moments, Trent felt Manson’s urine start to run down the inside of his legs and he nearly melted at the sensation, exhaling sharply.

It was over a little sooner than both of them would have liked it to be. 

He let go of Trent and placed the plug back inside him, letting him slide to the floor, soaking himself slightly in the small puddle on the floor.

Manson, on the other hand, was completely dry, smiling a little to himself as he zipped his pants back up. He crouched in front of Trent, whose eyes were closed.

He breathed out a laugh and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the forehead. Pulling away, he rose to his feet.

“Clean up. Gonna need you again in an hour.”


End file.
